Prince
by Ennah
Summary: AU:One-shot. Momoko, Yousuke and others are in kindergarten. Yousuke&Momoko.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wedding Peach.

AU: Momoko, Yousuke and others are in Kindergarten. Yousuke, Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, Ardent (OC) are all six or somewhere around that. I haven't watched the series Wedding Peach in a VERY long time so I apologize if some of the characters may seem OOC.

  
I'll Be Your Prince

  
Momoko gently brushed her doll's hair as if it was alive and smiled in satisfaction when she was able to get all the tangles out of its long hair. Yuri and Hinagiku, who were on the either side of her, were doing the same thing to their dolls. They were in school and currently playing with their favorite dolls during their break time. It was Momoko's most favorite time in school since after all, she was just a kid and like any other kid in her class, she loved playing.  
  
Hinagiku, who was having a bit of a hard time trying to change her doll's outfit to a nicer dresser that she had bought the other day suddenly stopped, bringing the attention of her two friends. She was looking at the class room door where a boy with dark hair was walking in with one of the assistance in their school. He had a smile on his face as he bowed to their teacher who walked over to him with a smile of her own. Their teacher seemed pleased to have him in their class.  
  
"Hey look! A new boy came to our class!" said Yuri, excitement showing in her voice. As far as she could remember, there had never been a new kid in her class in this year.  
  
"Let's go say hi to him," said Hinagiku who had given up on changing her doll's outfit. Her two friends agreed and they went over to the big doll house in order to place their dolls there. No one else in their class ever bothered with the doll house so it became sort of like theirs.  
  
The three girls waited for their teacher to finish talking with the new boy and when he was finally left alone, they walked over to him. Momoko smiled cheerfully at the boy. "Hi, I'm Momoko and this is Yuri and Hinagiku. What's your name?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Ardent. I'm new here," said Ardent, looking slightly shy. It was his first time being here after all.  
  
"Hi," said Yuri and Hinagiku waved at him. "Do you want to play with us?"  
  
"Ok!" said Ardent with his shyness fading away. He had been afraid that no one would want to play with him. He had always been told that he was a shy boy and that he would never make a lot friends being who he is. Or at least, that's what some of the mean people used to tell him.  
  
"OK than, let's play- Ow!" Momoko suddenly spun around with an angry look after a ball had hit on her head. She held onto her head as the ball bounced around her leg before it stopped moving. Thankfully, the ball was made out of plastic with air inside but still... she would make sure to give a good yelling at the person that had hit her.   
  
"Sorry about that," said a boy as he went to pick up the ball but he didn't look any apologetic. It was quite the opposite actually as he went over to Momoko and patted her head.  
  
"Yousuke, you idiot! You hit me on purpose, didn't you?" said Momoko and she was about to call him some rude names before Hinagiku interrupted her. She sensed that Momoko and Yousuke were about to get into a fight, something that she did not look forward to witnessing. Whenever they fought, it was Yousuke who always laughed and mimicked Momoko while she chased him around until her legs would give up on her. Momoko was certainly an energetic girl.   
  
"Yousuke, do you want to play with us?" asked Hinagiku, and she saw Momoko waving her hands in the air with a mad look on her face to indicate that Hinagiku should take her words back. Momoko did not like Yousuke because he was always mean to her and he always seem to find some kind of an enjoyment in making fun of her. He was just simply annoying.  
  
"Sure. What are we playing? And who is he?"  
  
"Oh, Hi! I'm Ardent," said Ardent and he exchanged few words with Yousuke before Momoko said that they should play tag.   
  
"That's a good idea Momopi," said Yousuke and he patted her head once again.   
  
"Stop calling me that name!" said Momoko as she removed his hand away from head. She knew the only reason he was patting her head was to make her made and he was doing a very good job at it.  
  
Ardent looked between Momoko and Yousuke who looked like they were going to start a fight so he gently tapped Momoko's shoulder before saying, "Um... You are it Momoko!" He began running away as everyone else did the same.   
  
"Hey... that's not fair! Come back here!" said Momoko but instead of going after her friends and Ardent, she went after Yousuke. She wanted to catch him more than anyone else even if it was only to show him off. Momoko extended her arm out, her fingers barely brushing again Yousuke's back. They kept on running like that for some time until Yousuke found no other place to run. He was trapped. "I got you, Yousuke! Now you're it!"   
  
"Fine than. Now, you guys better run fast because I'm going to get you all!" said Yousuke and before he was about to run again, their teacher, Mrs. Kinnian called everyone to gather around. Their play time was over much to everyone's disappointment.  
  
"Is everyone here? Good. I am to tell you today that our class had been chosen to do a play. It will take place during school and everyone from other classes will come and watch us. Now, before I start telling you about the play, I need everyone to go find a partner. One of you must be a girl and the other will be a boy," said Mrs. Kinnian and she counted all the boys and girls in her class before smiling to herself when she saw that the number of boys and girls were equal. "Okay everyone, go find a partner please!"  
  
Everyone started moving, trying to find a partner that they wouldn't mind working with. Hinagiku asked Ardent to be her partner since he was the closes to her and Yuri's partner was a guy with light brown hair. They were sort of like friends so they had no problem being partners.   
  
"Um... Who would make a good partner?" said Momoko, walking around the room. Most of the people in her class had already found a partner so she was having a bit of a trouble. There were two guys who seemed to have no partners but she didn't go near them because they were Yousuke's friends. She did not like Yousuke's friends as much as she liked him... Momoko kept on walking around until she bumped into someone. She landed on the ground and was helped up to her feet by the person she had bumped into. Yousuke.   
  
"Hey Momopi."  
  
"Stop calling me Momopi!"  
  
"Sorry Momopi." Momoko was about to ignore him and walk away until she heard the teacher say, "Ok everyone. Line up here with your partner next to the blue line!"  
  
"Oh no. Uh... Who's your partner Yousuke?"  
  
"I don't have one yet."   
  
Momoko suddenly got an idea although she did not like it one bit. "You can be my partner, Yousuke! Now come on, we have to line up!"  
  
"But I never said I wanted to be your Partner!" said Yousuke as he was being dragged by his shirt to the where everyone else was standing. He was sure his shirt would be left with stretch marks after she was done pulling.  
  
"It doesn't matter because I don't want to be your partner either!"  
  
After they got in the line along with everyone else, Mrs. Kinnian began to walk around with a box filled with many folded papers. She told that each group of two people should pick out a paper. No one had the slightest clue as to what was going on but they did as they were told. When the teacher got to the last two people, she told everyone to unfold the paper. "If you and your partner's paper have a circle on it, it means you will be the prince and the princess in the play."  
  
"What? Prince and princess?" said Momoko as she looked at the paper in Yousuke's paper. Their paper had a circle on it.  
  
"Ah, so it looks like these two will be the prince and the princess," said the teacher as she saw the circle on their paper. There were some whispers around the room because everyone knew that Yousuke and Momoko didn't get along very well. This could cause some problems... "Everyone's going to participate in this play and it's going to be set in one month. Now, everyone except for Yousuke and Momoko, please stay lined up as I give each of you different roles."

* * *

It was after school and Momoko and her two friends along with their new one was at the play ground, doing nothing in particular. The sun was still high up so no one wanted to go home yet. It wasn't like they really had anything to do back at home and they wanted to spend more time with their new friend so they can get to know each other better.  
  
"You're so lucky, Momoko. You get to be the princess," said Yuri but Momoko didn't look too happy at all.  
  
"I don't think I'm lucky at all. I have to be with Yousuke."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Yuri, wanting her friend to be happy about being the princess.  
  
"Sure..."

* * *

One month had passed since that day and Momoko was starting to regret that she had ever said about her not liking having Yousuke as her partner. Well... only a little bit. She still didn't like him but now that she gotten to know him better during the last month, practicing for their play and whatnot, he was okay. He still annoyed her but she got used to it and saw it as a daily thing.   
  
Everyone was gathered around in the back stage, getting ready go out and perform. Most of the teachers and the kids from others classes were in the auditorium where they would see the play. The play was basically about a prince and a princess who hated one another but they were forced to become friends because of their parents. Than two magical fairies appear and they try to make them like each other. It was a simple play but had been very fun for everyone.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" said Mrs. Kinnian, looking at her watch. Only three minutes to go...  
  
"Yes!" said everyone while some nodded their heads. Everyone except Momoko who was tugging on a piece of loose string on her dress. She looked nervous.   
  
"What's wrong?" said Yousuke before calling Momoko the name that she hated but instead of her yelling at him, she cast her eyes toward the floor.  
  
"I'm scared... What if I mess up?"  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," said Yousuke and he did a short funny dance which caused Momoko to laugh while some people gave him a weird look. Including their teacher. She just shook her head and dismissed his act by telling him and Momoko to go out in the stage.   
  
"Thanks," said Momoko with a smile and she grabbed Yousuke's hand before pulling him with her toward the stage. "Come on. The curtain is going to open soon!"

* * *

During the play, Momoko was having so much fun that she didn't realize that the play was going to end soon until she heard Mrs. Kinnian whispered that they only had few more minutes to go. It was always weird how fast the time goes by while she's having fun because before she knew it, the play was at the very last part where Momoko and Yousuke were holding hands.  
  
"I will always be your prince," said Yousuke and with that, the curtains drew together. People started clapping as Momoko jumped up and down, happy that she was able to get through just fine like Yousuke had told her. She was sure she must have messed up couple of times but those mistakes were easily covered up so they did not bother her at all.  
  
"The play's over. You guys can let go of your hands," said Yuri, making Yousuke and Momoko realize that they still were holding hands. They immediately parted away as they heard Yuri giggle.

* * *

It was a nice Sunday afternoon as the sun shone high above without a cloud to block it's light. In a small park were Hinagiku, Yuri and Momoko who were trying to catch a blue dragon fly. It was faster than they had originally thought and the fact that it was flying higher than they could reach with their small heights wasn't helping them catch it. They would let it go of course after they catch it but for now, all that mattered to them was that they were having fun.  
  
Momoko kept on running, her eyes focused on the dragon fly until she tripped over a tree root. She had not seen it and fell forward the ground, scraping her knees in the process.   
  
"Are you okay?" said her two friends as they ran over to Momoko. The dragon fly soon flew away from sights but their friend was more important than anything else.  
  
"My right ankle is hurting. I don't think I can get up."   
  
"What should we do?" asked Yuri to Hinagiku worriedly. They could carry her back home but she was told by her mother to not leave the park until she came and got her. There was no way Hinagiku could possibly carry Momoko home all by herself.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh hi Yousuke," said Momoko as he walked closer to them. Forgetting about her leg for a moment, she tried to stand up but ended up falling again. "Ow!"  
  
"What happened to your leg?"  
  
"She tripped on a root," said Yuri and than with a dreamy look in her eyes, she added, "Wouldn't it be nice if there was a prince who would be willing to take her home?"  
  
"I could take her home," said Yousuke which brought a surprised look on Momoko's face.  
  
"Really? Can you do that for me?" asked Momoko, putting her hand on her injured leg.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Wow! This is like a fairy tale! A prince taking an injured princess home..." said Hinagiku while Yousuke told Momoko to get on his back. Momoko seemed to be hesitant about it but did it any ways.  
  
"But I doubt that there would be any princes out there who would be willing to take me home," said Momoko as she put her arms around Yousuke's neck so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"I'll be your prince," said Yousuke with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup and you can be my princess. How does that sound?"  
  
"It sounds great!" said Momoko, laying her head on his back. "Thanks for carrying me home... Prince Yousuke."   
  
-  
  
END  
  
Thanks for reading everyone. If you have any time, please review and tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
